


Jangan Salahin Fanfic

by Miinalee



Series: Gara-gara Fanfic [2]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ckck, ia harus cari tahu! Squel 'Gara-gara Fanfic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan Salahin Fanfic

**Disclaimer** : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memiliki :3

 **A/n** : Sequel 'Gara-Gara Fanfic'

 

 

 **Jangan Salahin Fanfic! © Lee Sunmiina**

 

 **  
**

oOoOoOoOo

 

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin sembari menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Namun agaknya, Sungmin tidak berniat membalas sapaan –ikhlas sepenuh hati— dari Kyuhyun. Ia malah buru-buru melewati Kyuhyun dan meraih lengan Ryeowook seolah-olah Kyuhyun itu penapakan setan.

Sungmin segera menarik lengan Ryeowook dan bermaksud untuk 'kabur' dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan?" Kyuhyun melotot kesal. Dengan cepat ia menarik bahu Sungmin, dan karena perbedaan panjang kaki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin+Wookie yang lumayan (jauh) beda. Cukup dengan satu kali langkah dan 'Hup'.. kena deh.

"Hehe.. Ga bisa segampang itu nyuekin aku, hyung…" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke arah kamar mereka (yang sudah seminggu jadi kamar pribadi Kyuhyun karena Sungmin mengungsi ke kamar Ryeowook).

Ryeowook melambai sedih ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata "Maap ya, hyung.. Kali ini hyung menderita sendirian.." lantas ia _ngacir_ menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Sungmin makin putus asa saat Kyuhyun menariknya masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"K-Kyu.. Kamu mau ngapa—eh, maksudnya ada apa narik-narik aku?" Sungmin tersenyum _maksa_. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit frustasi.

Sungmin melangkah merembet ke dinding, berusaha meraih kenop pintu, namun gagal karena Kyuhyun langsung menariknya dan mejatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Ya Tuhan.. Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'Perangkap Setan Magnae Kyuhyun.'

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu…" kata Kyuhyun singkat. Seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya yang memang sudah tampak 'setan'.

"E-eh? Mau bi-bilang apa?" Sungmin bertanya gugup. Mati-matian Sungmin berusaha menekan kakinya yang gemetar hebat. Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Rasanya ingin pingsan saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. _'E-eh. Jangan pingsan ding!_ ' Jerit Sungmin dalam hati. _'Kalo pingsan… Kalo pingsan… Terus aku di grepe-grepe gimana? Kayak di fanfic itu! Mana kayaknya sakit pulaa! HUAAAAA! Gimana iniiii?_ _Gimanaaaaaa?'_

"L-loh? H-hyung?" Kyuhyun panik saat bahu Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin menangis pelan sambil menutup wajahnya, lalu ia menarik kakinya hingga menutup dada dan membenamkan wajahnya ke atas dengkul, masih dengan menangis. Persis kayak anak gadis mau diperkosa.

"H-hyung? Kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun melembut-lembutkan suaranya, berharap itu dapat menghentikan tangis Sungmin. Ia berusaha meraih bahu Sungmin, namun tidak jadi.

Kyuhyun segera menarik kembali lengannya karena Sungmin makin gemetaran saat telunjuk Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

' _Ini anak kenapa, sih?'_ Kyuhyun menjerit putus asa dalam hati.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Namun Sungmin tidak merespon Kyuhyun, ia sibuk melanjutkan acara _'Tangis Pilu'_ nya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, menyusun siasat. Disaat-saat genting seperti ini ia terpaksa menggunakan _'Otak Iblis_ 'nya.

' _Aduh… maap ya, hyung…_ ' bisik Kyuhyun sebelum ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Kok malah hyung yang nangis? Harusnya yang nangis itu aku! Aku yang dicuekin seminggu! Terus ga ada yang mau masakin aku makanan selama seminggu! Itu sangat menyakiti aku, you know hyung?" Kyuhyun mendramatisir kata-katanya lalu memasang tampang terluka sambil menatap Sungmin dengan segenap kepiluan.

Sungmin mengintip dari sela dengkulnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah ' _sedih_ ' Kyuhyun. Dan dengan inosennya tidak menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah akting..

(Padahal sumpah, akting Kyuhyu itu parah banget.. mengenaskan..)

"Atau hyung membenciku ya?"

Sungmin langsung mendongkak mendengarnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari dirinya menggeleng sedih. Tentu saja ia tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin seorang Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa yang sudah sampai di kerongkongan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata…

"Padahal aku sayaaaang banget sama hyung. Kalo hyung membenciku lebih baik aku mati aja!" Dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan, Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah jendela lalu membukanya perlahan.

Tangis Sungmin benar-benar berhenti, mulutnya menganga lebar.

' _Arrrggh! Kenapa ga ada respon?_ ' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. _'Mungkin harus lebih dari ini…'_

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya hingga melewati batas jendela, ia harus benar-benar kelihatan akan melompat.

Kyuhyun menghitung dalam hati.

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Ti-_

"NOOOO!" Sungmin menangis lalu menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan Kyu! Mian-Mianhae. Jangan mati kumohon~" Sungmin terus menangis sambil memeluk punggung Kyuhyun.

' _Grrrh. Agaknya gue berbakat jadi actor,'_ narsis Kyu dalam hati.

"GAK! Pokoknya aku mau mati aja kalo hyung ga cerita kenapa hyung nyuekin aku!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"JANGAAAAN!" Sungmin langsung berteriak. "Iya! Iya! Aku mau ceritaaaa, hueee~~" Sungmin menyerah. Buatnya apapun asal Kyuhyun tidak mati.

Kyuhyun membalik badan, lalu balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Ayo cerita sekarang~~"

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Oh, jadi gitu toh ceritanya…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Sungmin menunduk, takut melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

 _Dasar Changmin, awas aja nanti! Aku bakal balas dendam._

Jadi ini alesannya dia dicuekin RyeoMinChul selama seminggu lebih? Gara-gara anak _yadong_ itu ia menderita selama seminggu! Kyuhyun harus menuntut balas! Kekeke.

Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya, mengetik beberapa link sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak sangat gelisah.

"Kau tahu, hyung?" kata Kyuhyun memecah suasana. "Nggak semua fanfic isinya begituan, loh.."

Kening Sungmin berkerut.

"Ada beberapa fic yang isinya benar-benar bagus.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan fanfic-fanfic romance KyuMin yang pernah dibacanya.

"Mau baca?" tawar Kyuhyun sembari membalik laptopnya menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melotot ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sungmin, lalu ia bangun dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Lihat… Sebelum baca fanfic baca dulu warningnya.. Kalau ada kata NC-21 atau SMUT, itu artinya fanfic itu berisi hal-hal dewasa atau mengarah ke porn..." jelas Kyuhyun sabar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan layar laptop Kyuhyun meskipun masih agak takut.

"Genderswitch? Apa maksudnya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, akhirnya malah penasaran juga.

"Baca aja.. Gak menjijikan seperti fanfic yang sebelumnya hyung baca, kok..." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memindahkan laptop Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya.

"No Other Like U?" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin mengeja judulnya.

"Aiissh! Banyak banget! Udah sampe chapter 27," keluh Sungmin.

"Udah, baca aja atau copy aja linknya. Bagus kok." Kyuhyun menjawab ringan sambil bersiap mengenakan jaketnya.

"Kyu mau kemana?"

"Keluar sebentar.. Ada urusan sama teman," jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu menutup pintu.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 **Esoknya di dorm Super Junior..**

"Kyuuu~~"

Kyuhyun mem' _pause_ game yang sedang dimainkannya dan mendongkak dari layar laptop. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berpakaian serba pink masuk dengan membopong-bopong laptop pink miliknya.

"Fanfic yang kemaren.. Aku.. aku.." Wajah Sungmin merona heboh. Segera ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Itu yang namanya genderswitch.. Tapi cocok denganmu kan, hyung? Jadi kelihatan manis."

Sungmin makin merona mendengarnya.

"Aish.. Kyunie meanie!" Sungmin pura-pura memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ceritanya keren kan?"

"Iya.. tapi masih in-progress." Sungmin cemberut, kecewa. "Kapan ya updatenya?"

"Ga tau. Aku juga lagi nunggu kok. Nanti kalau udah update kuberi tahu, oke?"

"Sip!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling ber-highfive.

 

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin tapi sudah diperhitungkan oleh Kyuhyun..

Dorm DBSK tengah gempar, seperti dirundung badai. Nyahahahaha!

 

"CERITA MACAM APA INI, SHIM CHANGMIIIIN!" Suara YunJae membahana dari dalam dorm.

"DEMI TUHAN BUKAN AKU YANG KIRIM, HYUUUNG! ADA YANG NGERJAIN AKU LEWAT EMAILKUUU!" Max lari dari kejaran hyungnya sambil berusaha membela diri.

"TANGKAP ANAK NAKAL ITU CHUNNIEEE!" Junsu ikut-ikutan teriak.

 

Haha. Max yang malang…

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 **END**


End file.
